creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ryan:The Watcher
thumb|Diesen Sonnenuntergang werde ich nie vergessen Alles begann an einem Samstag wie jeder anderer, ich zockte ein bisschen Dark Souls und schrieb mit meinen Freunden, zwischendurch aß ich auch mal was und bereitete mich am Abend schon mal auf Montag vor, damit ich am Sonntag nicht so viel zu tun hatte. Doch als ich schlafen wollte, sah ich etwas Komisches im Garten, es sah aus wie ein Mensch, ja es war ein großer Mann, mit langen, strubbeligen grauen Haaren. Er hatte fast schon leuchtend grüne Augen und starrte einfach nur verkrampft in eine Richtung . Ich traute mich nicht rauszurufen ob etwas ist oder wohin der Mann denn wollte also wandte ich meinen Blick vom Fenster ab und ging schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen erzählte ich meiner Schwester was ich sah und sie meinte : „Du bildest dir nur wieder Sachen ein, du solltest echt früher schlafen gehen und weniger Videospiele zocken.“ Ich nickte denn auf meine große Schwester war immer verlass. Also spielte ich mal nicht Dark Souls diesen Abend und bemühte mich früher schlafen zu gehen, doch mich quälten die Gedanken: Wer war dieser Mann und warum verirrte er sich auf mein Grundstück oder wollte er was von mir? Ich holte mir ein Glas Wasser, blickte aus dem Fenster und da stand er schon wieder vor meiner Einfahrt diesmal er blickte gen Haustür. Ich überwand mich und schrie: „Was wollen Sie von mir, Sie machen mir Angst!“ Ohne einen Laut ging er einfach und senkte seinen Kopf, ob ich ihn gekränkt habe? Montag. Nun musste ich wieder arbeiten, aber ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren wer war dieser Mann? Als mein Chef mich sah, die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, fragte er mich: „Was ist den los mit dir, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“ Ich antwortete mit zitternder Stimme: „Ach keiner kann mir helfen in letzter Zeit steht ein sehr merkwürdiger Mann vor meinem Haus und ich halte es nicht aus zu wissen, dass er die ganze Nacht vor meiner Haustür steht.’’ Der Chef sah, dass ich sehr verzweifelt war und gab mir frei, gut dass ich und mein Chef so etwas wie Freunde sind. Als ich nach Hause kam, sah ich mir meine Post an und da war ein merkwürdiger Brief dabei, er hatte keinen Absender. Ich machte den Brief auf und mir lief es kalt über den Rücken, da stand: Ich sehe dich LG Ryan! Also hieß der Typ Ryan, sehr interessant jetzt weiß ich seinen Namen! Am Abend stand ich schon vor dem Fenster und wartete bis er kommt und da schlenderte er daher und sah sich um. Er betrachtete die Nachbarhäuser und holte etwas Komisches aus seinen Taschen, es war eine Pistole! Er ging auf das Nachbarhaus zu und klingelte, warte er klingelte?! Ganz leise hörte man eine Stimme sagen: "Tut mir Leid für die Umstände" dann und schoss er meiner Nachbarin in den Bauch. Als er wegrannte, eilte ich zu meiner Nachbarin und rief den Krankenwagen. Ihr passierte zum Glück nichts, aber was sollte die Aktion von diesem Ryan? Nächste Woche sah ich es in der Zeitung die Schlagzeile war: Verrückter terrorisiert Stadt! 3 Tote und 15 Verletzte gingen auf sein Konto! Ich ging mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zur Arbeit aber vor dem Gebäude standen die Polizei und 2 Krankenwagen und mein Chef wurde gerade eingepackt bei ihm lag ein Zettel, den zeigte mir die Polizei. Darauf stand in roter Schrift: Jake du bist der Nächste! Mit freundlichen Grüßen Ryan <3 Was war nur mit diesem Kerl falsch und warum war gerade ich sein primäres Ziel?! Diesen Abend holte ich mir mein Küchenmesser und trug es die ganze Zeit bei mir, mehr hatte ich nicht. Um 11 Uhr wurde es mir dann richtig ungemütlich, ich hörte ein lautes und langsames Klopfen an der Tür, das irgendwie wütend klang. Ich rannte schnell aber leise, so konnte ich in mein Schlafzimmer und versteckte mich dann im Schrank, da hörte ich unten die Tür, sie krachte auf! Man hörte einen Ruf: Wo steckst du? Ich bin es Ryan, fuhr er fort mit einem boshaften Unterton, der auch ein bisschen spöttisch klang. Man hörte wie er die Treppe rauf schritt, mein Herz raste vor Angst! Dann dachte ich es wäre vorbei, denn er riss den Schrank auf, doch er grinste mich ja schon fast freundlich an. Endlich hab ich dich gefunden, fuhr er fort, ich werde dir ein bisschen über mich erzählen also: Ich nenne mich selbst Ryan, the Watcher und ich suche schon seit 2 Jahren nach einem geeignetem Opfer und ja, da sah ich dich du schienst mir perfekt für mein ’’Projekt’’. Ich bin nicht einfach ein Mensch deswegen will ich wissen wie weit die Psyche der Menschen geht, das musst du verstehen, sagte er mir dreist ins Gesicht. Du bist ein Mensch und zwar ein verrückter, schrie ich ihm ins Gesicht Er öffnete seinen Mund, eine gespaltene, lange Zunge hielt er mir entgegen und sein Grinsen kam bis zu den Augen, seine Zähne waren scharf wie mein Messer und seine Pupillen waren wie die einer Katze. "Na was sagst du jetzt, bin ich immer noch ein Mensch?", meinte er mit einem fragenden Unterton. Ich schrie ihm ins Gesicht: „Was bist du und was willst du von mir, bring mich lieber gleich um!“ Er blickte mich fraglich und sprach: „Was, ich habe nicht vor, dich zu töten, ich werde dich für immer beobachten egal was du tust, ich finde dich immer wieder!“ Damit sprang er mit einem Satz aus dem Fenster und schrie mir hinter her: „Die Splitter taten weh!“ Seit diesem Ereignis zieh ich jeden Monat um, doch egal was ich mache, er findet mich, ich kann nicht mehr, ich habe keine Lust mehr, er hat es geschafft das ist meine letzte Nachricht. LG~Jake Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit